Music to my ears
by Gaara777
Summary: Sakura is just a ordinary high school girl, or so you thought she actually used to be best friends with famous rock star Sasuke Uchiha. What happens when he comes back to her school after 2 years without seeing each other. Will a romance happen or will someone get hurt all over again. Has other romances in it to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

**Monday**

My name is Sakura Haruno; I am in my last year of high school at Konoha High. I live a pretty normal life; I have friends and family who keep me grounded.

"Ah! The new U.S.P.3 CD is out!" I heard girls screaming in front of CD store.

'These girls are crazy making all this fuss over a stupid band.' I thought to myself.

"Omg! Uchiha Sauske is so hot! The others are too, but he is so good looking!" Girls screaming around the CD store. "He is so cool, smart, and all of his songs are so romantic I wonder if he is that romantic in real life." The girls said while walking down the street headed to school.

Well I better tell you who U.S.P.3 is a band actually called Uchiha Sauske plus 3. Everyone just calls them U.S.P.3. The members in the band are keyboard player Kankuro, drummer Rock Lee, Gaara the backup singer and guitar and most popular of the band Uchiha Sauske, lead singer and guitar. Every girl in Japan loves them except for me, because the truth is Sauske Uchiha used to be my best friend. Two years ago he just disappeared. Then a few months later U.S.P.3 came out. He left without a goodbye or telling me where he was going. We haven't contacted each other in 2 years. I've tried to forget him but it is hard when every girl in Japan loves him.

As I got into the school I saw my friends Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Matsuri. Matsuri is 1 year younger than us; she entered school younger than most kids which put her in our grade. I ran up to them. "Hey guys good morning." I said with a bright smile on my face.

"Oh, good morning Sakura" Ino and Tenten said.

"M-morning Sakura." the shy and quite Hinata said.

"Morning Sakura." Matsuri said while giving me a hug.

As we walked into the school we saw a hallway filled with girls jumping and all excited. Tenten went and asked the girls at the back what all the commotion was about. The girl turned around and said, "You didn't hear? U.S.P.3 is coming to our school for a concert on Friday."

Ino, Hinata, Matsuri, Tenten and I looked at each other and then screamed "WHAAAAT?"

After a few minutes of shock and disbelief, the bell rang for our first class. We went off to our first class which was math with Kakashi sensei. My head hung down in shock over the fact that U.S.P.3 was coming to our school. All the girls in class where talking about them coming to our school. I banged my head up against my desk over and over while Ino and the others sat around me patting my back.

"O.K class I am your home room teacher Kakashi sensei, I will be teaching you math. Now let's begin." He said while walking into the class room.

It was now lunch; we sat down with our lunch trays. All over the school there were posters of U.S.P.3, everyone was talking about it. They even started to build the stage for the concert.

"Hey Sakura cheer up don't worry he probably won't see you because of all the girls." Matsuri said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, but I'll see him." I said slightly looking up.

"Hey what's wrong with you Sakura?" A voice came from the other side of the table. It was Shikamaru with Naruto, Kiba and Neji.

"Ya, you're always so upbeat." Kiba said.

"Haven't you guys seen who's coming here on Friday? Uchiha Sauske, how do you think Sakura is?" Ino snapped at the guys.

"Don't worry Sakura I am sure he won't even recognize you or remember you with all of those girls always around him." Naruto said while putting his tray down.

Everyone glared at him, and then Kiba and Shikamaru hit him in the head saying: "Idiot."

"Thanks Naruto." I said as I slammed down my head in anger.

"Sakura I know you won't like this, but maybe you can use this concert to finally have closure with Sauske. Maybe if you see him one last time you can move on." Matsuri said to me.

"Yeah Sakura, after you see him you can move on with your life." Tenten said very fast and excited.

"Sorry guys I don't think I could do it." I said very quietly with my head on my hands.

"Sakura, we'll all come with you if you want." Naruto said.

"Yeah, we'll all go Sakura." Ino said to me, with a hand on my arm.

"Thanks you guys." I said lifting my head and smiling.

**Wednesday Lunch**

"Will these girls ever calm down, I don't think I can take it anymore." I said getting annoyed by all of the screaming girls while the builders finished the stage outside.

"Don't worry Sakura; it will all be over soon enough. I hope." A slightly pissed of Tenten said.

"I think I am going insane! How many times do people need to listen to the same song over and over and over again?" Matsuri already lost her mind by the end of Monday.

Ino and Hinata were already at the lunch table outside. We watched as the stage was almost completed.

"This is the worst week ever." Ino very tired of all the construction and screaming fans.

"Sakura, will you be al-alright for Friday?" A quite Hinata asked.

"Don't worry; I will be able to move on after that. I promise it will be fine." I said.

I honestly didn't know what I was going to do when I saw Sauske go on stage, I didn't know how my emotions would react hearing his voice. What is he like now, and do I still have the same feelings for him that I had 2 years ago?

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. **

**I hoped you liked the start of my story.**

**I do not own Naruto.**


	2. For the first time

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

**Thursday After school.**

"So tomorrow is the concert." Tenten said as we walked home.

"Yup!" Matsuri said.

We all didn't know what to say. I would be seeing Sauske tomorrow for the first time in two years; the walk home was extremely awkward.

"So Sakura after the concert tomorrow we should have a sleep over at your house and have a movie night?" Ino asked.

"Yeah! it will be fun Sakura." Matsuri cheered.

"Alright then we will have it after the concert." I agreed.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata had to go off down there street to head home as Matsuri and I kept on walking together since we live right down the street from each other.

"Hey Sakura, you don't have to come tomorrow if you don't want to. I know you're just lying that you are fine with it, but Sakura no one will blame you if you don't want to go." Matsuri said with a very calm voice staring up at the sky.

"Thank you Matsuri, but I need to go I need to see him one last time. It's so that I can finally move on with my life." I replied as we walked down the street.

"Sakura…"

"Hey Matsuri, if I start to get emotional tomorrow and cry will you help me get away?" I asked with my head down, looking at the ground. I was already getting upset by tomorrow.

"Of course Sakura." she said while putting her arm around my shoulder and leaned her head on mine.

**Friday Morning**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"Sakura, hurry up! We will be late for school!" I heard a voice screaming from down stairs. Matsuri was waiting at the door outside for me.

"All right. One second." I said as I ran out the door. As we got near the school we saw all of the U.S.P.3 fans screaming outside of the school entrance. "Matsuri, this is going to be the worst day of my life." I said with my head down sighing.

"Don't worry Sakura it will be alright. After today it will all be over." Matsuri said with a reassuring face.

As we got through the crowd of girls we saw Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Kiba sitting around watching all of the crazy girls.

"Hey guys." Matsuri and I said to them.

"Oh! Hey!" Everyone said.

"This is so troublesome, why all the fuss of a bunch of stupid guys…" Shikamaru said while lying under a tree watching all of the girls scream and run around like idiots.

As we all sat around and talked until we heard the wheels of a bus stop. We all glanced over to see U.S.P.3's bus stop in front of the school. We all looked at each other and said in unison. "This really is going to be the worst day ever."

**Sauske's P.O.V.**

**Friday Morning**

"Hey Sauske we are here." Garra said to me peeking out the window.

"Whatever, just leave me alone." I said very coldly to him as I sat down on the chair.

"You were all excited to come back and now that you are here you don't care." Gaara said to me looking over me then taking the photograph in my hands out and starring at it.

"Hey give that back!" I yelled at him jumping off of the chair.

"Don't tell me you are scared to see Sakura after all this time." He said smiling to himself, that bastard.

"Huh, whatever." I said while grabbing my photograph back from his hands, than flopping down on the chair putting it in my shirt pocket.

"Sauske when are you just going to tell her that you love her? Now would be the perfect chance right on stage in front of everyone to watch, very romantic." Gaara said twirling a flower in between his fingers with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about I don't love anyone." I said while turning my head quickly.

"Sauske don't lie. You've written hundreds of songs about her and how you feel." He replied glaring at me out of the corner of his cold eyes.

"Whatever." I said a bit pissed off at how well he knows me.

"So…" He said while flopping on the chair in front of me. "What are you going to do if you see her?"

I looked at him and bent over making my head look at the floor. "I don't think she will even be there, it's been two years she probably could care less about me." I said sadly.

"You're such a drama queen Sauske." Gaara said while getting up from his seat, patting me on the back. "Well I'm going to go get ready for the concert Sauske."

I leaned up against the back of the chair and thought to myself. 'What if she's there?'

"Hey Sauske the concert starts in five minutes!" Gaara yelled. I pulled out the picture of me and Sakura from when we were kids. I looked at it then closed my eyes and put it back in my pocket then grabbed my guitar and got ready for the concert.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

My head was down. I was dying not to be here.

"Hey Sakura don't worry we're at the very back so there is nothing to worry about." Ino said.

We were sitting at the very back as all of the screaming fans where in front of us. We sat on our lunch table that we always eat at.

Then we heard the screams get even worse. We looked up to see the band coming up on the stage. Girls screaming their love for someone they don't even know how stupid. Then I saw him. Sauske Uchiha.

"Sakura…" Matsuri said while looking at me. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, I'll be fine Matsuri thank you."

As the concert started I couldn't take my eyes of Sauske. I never realized he had such a good voice. He looked like he was having fun up there singing, he probably didn't remember me anymore anyway. I didn't reveal it, but tears started to form up in my eyes just thinking about him.

After I whipped my eyes I looked back up watching the concert. Then, Sauske looked over to where me and everyone where. 'Oh crap he noticed I was here! What do I do? My life is over!' I thought to myself. He just keeps staring at me. He stared over here for the rest of the concert, I thought I was going to die. After the concert the members of the band got surrounded by the fans. My friends and I sat around our lunch table all happy that this would all go away after today. The guys went home right after the concert.

"So Sakura how do you feel?" asked Ino.

"Fine it was actually pretty fun."

"See Sakura, now you can move on with your life." A happy Tenten said.

As we sat there we heard a voice come from behind us "Hey girls what did you think about the concert?" It was the drummer of the band Rock Lee. "Wow you girls are really pretty..."

"Thank you!" Ino said who loves to be complimented. Ino offered him a seat at the table and he started taking to us.

**Sauske's P.O.V.**

'I can't believe Sakura was here, looks like she didn't care to see me. Today sucks I just want to go home and sleep.'

"Hey, where did Lee go?" I said as I looked around.

"Don't know he was here a little while ago." Kankuro said.

"I found him he is at a table with a bunch of girls." Gaara said pointing in the direction of the table.

"OK whatever let's just go get him." I said kind of pissed, he does this every time.

"Lee it's time to go!" I yelled at him as I walked up to the table with Gaara and Kankuro.

"Oh Sauske calm down, I was just talking with my new friends." He said very calm and happy.

"New friends?" I asked.

"Yeah guys this is Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Matsuri and this is Sakura."

'Sakura…' I thought I looked up and saw her. "Sakura is that you?" I asked in disbelief

She turned around and got up from the table. "Hello Sauske..." She said, her voice as beautiful as it was before.

"What? You two know each other?" A very confused Lee said.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave a review. :)**

**And thanks to all of the people who like my story.**


	3. Seeing each other

******Thanks to all of the people reading and the reviews. :) **

**Please keep leaving reviews they make me happy. :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Why is a member of U.S.P.3 sitting and talking with us? This is really weird.

"Hey Lee, it's time to go!" A cold voice said behind me. I knew it was him, but I couldn't bring myself around to look.

"Oh Sasuke calm down, I was just talking with my new friends." Lee said like he was very familiar with us, even though he just showed up and started talking to us.

"New friends?" The cold voice said from behind me.

"Yeah, guys this is Ino…" Lee started.

Please don't say my name!

"Tenten…"

Please just let me be invisible!

"Hinata…"

Someone help me!

"Matsuri..."

Please let me disappear from this place! Don't say my name! Don't let Sasuke find out it's me! I don't want to look at him!

"And this is Sakura." Lee finished, pointing to me with a large smile.

No! Why did he have to say my name! Someone help me!

"Sakura is that you?" Sasuke said sounding a bit shocked.

'Well, I have to face him. That's the only thing I can do now.' I took a deep breath and slowly turned around and stood up only to see Sauske standing there.

"Hello Sasuke." I said calmly, trying to fight off the fact that I would rather be anywhere else but here.

"What, you two know each other?" Lee said looking very confused on what was happening.

Sasuke just looked at me for a few minutes. My face started to go red from his intense stare. Everyone was silent not knowing what to say. Then Gaara spoke up. "So you're Sakura? You really are more beautiful in person. I'm Gaara, Sasuke's friend and band mate."

"Hello Gaara." I said shocked that he seemed to know who I was.

"What, you know her too Gaara?" Lee said, still very confused on what was happening.

"No, this is the first time I have meet her. I only know her from Sasuke's stories." Gaara said with a smile.

Wait he just said he knows me by Sasuke's stories? That means Sauske talked about me? My face went as pink as my hair, wondering what he could have said about me.

"Hold on. I am very lost here, Sasuke how do you know my new friend Sakura?"

'Again, who is his new friend!?'

"Lee calm down. I'll tell you how I know Sakura. She was my best friend growing up." Sasuke said, looking down at me as he spoke. Hearing him say that made me want to run of and cry.

"You and Sakura used to be best friends? What happened? Why aren't you anymore?" Lee asked, very shocked over the fact that me and Sasuke used to be best friends.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need to tell you."

When Sasuke said 'it doesn't matter' it felt like my heart was going to break.

"Hey Sasuke do you remember me?" Matsuri said jumping in front of me.

"Yeah. Hello, Matsuri." He said a bit confused.

"I have a good plan. Why don't you guys join us?" She said happily, already forcing them to sit down. 'What is she doing is she trying to torture me. I thought I was one of her best friends!"

"So who in the band writes all of your songs?" Matsuri asked.

"That would be Sasuke he is really quite good but only at romantic ones it is like he is writing about his love." Lee said.

"Shut it Lee!" Sauske said very harshly.

After a while of silence, I could finally bring myself to talk to Sasuke. "So Sasuke, how have you been these last two years?"

He looked up at me and said "I've been fine Sakura. How have you been?"

"Good high school is fun! I am the top student in the school. But high school would be more fun if you were here with everyone." 'Oh crap! I didn't mean to say that last part. This is going to be so awkward. I tried to find something to look at minus Sasuke.

He glanced over and started to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny Sasuke?"

"You always speak your thoughts by accident. Then look around for something to look at like what you are doing right now. Some things never change." He said with a smile on his face.

I was happy to see him smile again.

We sat at the end of the table talking for a long time, the two of us. It was like he was never gone. We still laughed at the same stupid jokes, talked about all of our stupid stories from when we were younger. Nothing really changed in Sasuke except his appearance.

It was going to get dark soon. I didn't want to leave, I was having so much fun talking to Sasuke and after I leave I might not ever see him again.

"It's going to get dark soon." I said to the others.

"Yeah we better get going, we still have to go get the food for tonight." Tenten said as she got up from the table.

"Yeah! Party!" Ino said, very excited.

I looked over at Sasuke and got a bit sad knowing I might not see him again. As we all got up from the table we all said goodbye to each other. Lee was making it seem like we were going to die when he said good bye.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Sakura I hope we get to meet again someday." Gaara said.

As everyone said goodbye me and Sasuke looked at each other. Well this is it.

"Goodbye Sasuke I had fun today seeing you again. I hope we get to meet again someday again."

Sasuke didn't say anything just put his hand out for me to shake. As we shook hands I felt a piece of paper slip into my hand as we let go. I opened it and it said 'Thanks Sakura I had fun today I hope I can see you again, Sasuke.'

I smiled and put it in my pocket, my face went red. As the girls and I walked away out of the school gate we heard Lee scream "Bye new friends!"

We all turned around and waved to our friend.

As we walked home we talked about how crazy today was.

"So, Sakura, you and Sasuke were really close today." Ino said.

"What did you guys talk about?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing really, we just talked about what we used to do when we were kids."

"Sakura you can't say that! You guys totally blanked us out for the whole time." Matsuri said looking at me like I was hiding something.

"You guys she doesn't want to tell us, so let's just leave her alone today was a big day for her." the quiet and shy Hinata said.

"Thank you Hinata you are my only true friend unlike them." I said while hugging Hinata.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

As the girls walked toward the school gate stupid Lee screamed, "Bye new friends!"

"Lee they are not your friends." I said.

"Yes they are, they are my new friends!" He demanded.

"Whatever." As the girls disappeared Kankuro and Lee headed towards the bus.

I looked at Gaara and said "so... I"

He cut me off and said "Don't worry I gotcha, I think it will be fun."

I looked over at him "Then let's get started."

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**Monday Morning**

"Hey guys!" I said while catching up to my friends.

"Morning Sakura." they all said.

"This week at school should be calmer now that the concert is over." Matsuri said.

"Yeah no screaming fans all the time." I replied.

As we entered the class room we all went to our seats and talked. Then Kakashi sensei came into the room.

"Good morning class." He said while putting his things on his desk.

"Morning sensei." the class all said in unison.

"We have big new today. We have two new students entering this class."

Everyone chattered wondering who they were.

"Now everyone please be nice and welcome our two new students Gaara, and Uchiha Sasuke."

'What!' I looked up from my desk and saw Sasuke and Gaara there. 'Why are they here!?' I thought.

All the fan-girls in the class started screaming.

"I'm Gaara. Even though we are in the band U.S.P.3 we want no special treatment and to be treated like everyone else. Oh, and if any crazy fan girls bother us by watching or following us… We will quit the band." He said with a smile on his face.

All the girls started to freak out.

"OK now that that's over, take your seats."

There were only two seats in the class available beside me and beside Matsuri who sat in front of me. Gaara sat beside Matsuri and Sasuke sat beside me. 'Why is Sasuke at my school now?' 'Why do I have to sit beside him?'

"Sakura."

"Yes sensei"

"Since you're the top student in the school you are going to help Sasuke and Gaara catch up to the class, understood?"

"Yes sensei." I said while putting my head down.

I now have to go to school with Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara. This is going to be a long year. But I am happy Sauske is back. I smiled to myself wondering what would happen this year as my face went a little red.


	4. I love you

******This chapter is on Gaara and Matsuri. I thought i should bring in another couple but don't worry the next chapter is all Sauske and Sakura.  
**

**Thanks to all of the people who are reading this story.  
**

**Also i want to thank OpenPervert-Chan, blondebarbievamp, candybluesful and Shadow Wolf for all of there reviews.  
**

**I do not own Naruto :(  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Sakuras ****P.O.V.**

**Monday Lunch**

We all sat out at lunch together with Sauske and Gaara. Girls everywhere were glaring over at us.

"So Sauske, Gaara why are you here at our school? What about the band?" Tenten asked.

"We are still in the band. We just wanted to go to school and enjoy everyday life and get away from being singers for a while." Gaara said as he started to eat his lunch.

"What about Lee and Kankuro? Are they not coming?" Ino asked.

"They are a year older then us so they finished school last year." Gaara said.

"Where are you living while you come here?" Matsuri asked.

"We are living in a apartment building at the west end if town unit 706. Its the tallest building at the west end." Gaara responded.

'What the tallest building on the west end! I live in that building! At unit 606! They are going to be living upstairs from me!

"Tallest building on the west end? Sakura don't you live there? Kiba asked.

"Um.. Yes I do I live at unit 606 right under you." I replied.

"Cool we can come to school together." Gaara said smiling.

"Well I go to school with Matsuri who lives two buildings away." I said.

"She can come to." Sauske said everyone thought he was blanking out of the conversation.

"Ok thanks Sauske." Matsuri said with a smile.

"Are you guys staying for the rest of the year." Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sauske said eating his burger.

I smiled knowing Sauske would be here for the rest of the year. My face went a slight pink thinking of him.

**Sakuras P.O.V.**

**Next Monday Lunch**

I walked out of the cafeteria doors to table out side. Matsuri an Ino by my side. Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Hinata, Shikamaru and Kiba where at the table.

"Where's Sauske and Gaara?" I asked.

"There still in line." Naruto said.

"O ok." I said not really caring.

"Sakura do you have feeling for him again." Ino said looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"No I will never fall in love with him again. I am just happy he is back. He is only my friend." I replied my face going a light pink color. I started to eat my food trying to hide my slight blush.

"Who won't you fall in love with?" A voice said from behind me. I looked around to see Gaara and Sauske with there lunch.

"Sakura who won't you fall in love with?" Gaara said looking at me, as he put his food down and sat between Matsuri and me.

"No one! I have never fell in love with someone!" I said trying not to look at Sauske as he took the free spot beside me.

Sauske was quite as he sat down not saying a word to me or anyone.

"Come on Sakura you can tell me! Who was the guy you fell in love with? Was he strong or kind, did he break your heart!?" Gaara said as my face was going red not knowing what to say or what to do as everyone stared at me except for Sauske who had his eyes closed as he ate his food not caring at all about the conversation.

Matsuri quickly grabbed my hand and said "Sakura come get a drink with me!" As she pulled me up she started running. When we got to the vending machines I couldn't breath "Thank you.. Matsuri" I said putting my hands on my knees bending down trying to catch my breath.

"Don't worry Sakura, It's alright. I know that you can't answer those questions because you like Sauske right." She said as she put her money into the machine.

I looked up and said "Matsuri... please don't say a word to anyone." Then putting my head down trying to hide my face.

"Don't worry Sakura. I won't tell anyone, it can be our little secret!" She said patting my back and oping her drink leaning up against the machine. "And besides, I wouldn't be able to answer those questions either."

I glanced up quickly and asked "Matsuri do u like some one!?"

"Um... no I don't! I was just saying that I couldn't answer those type of questions if I liked some one!" She said as her face went red trying to hide it by drinking her drink. I got up and pushed her against the vending machine by her shoulders. I was excited to see Matsuri liking someone.

"Don't lie Matsuri your face is all red. Tell me, I won't tell anyone!" I wanted to know who caught her attention.

"Ok Sakura just be quite! I..I have fellings for ... Gaara. Please don't tell anyone!" She said her face completely red as she looked down at her feet trying to hid it.

"Matsuri that's so cute! I can't believe it!" I said smiling at her. Putting my hand around her shoulder.

"What are you two doing?" Gaara said walking up to the vending machine beside us. Matsuri face went red think he could have just herd her say she likes him.

"Nothing just girl talk." I said smiling.

Matsuri couldn't look up. Her fave was completely red. It was as red as Gaara's hair! Gaara bent down and crabbed his drink then got up and cracked it open. He was glancing over at Matsuri who couldn't lift her head as he drank his drink.

"Matsuri are you alright?" Gaara said as he looked over at her.

Matsuri looked up and said "I'm fine just a bit tired that's all! Come on Sakura let's go back to the others!" She grabbed my hand and started running back to the table. Matsuri Stopped running after we where out of eye range from Gaara.

Matsuri looked around and said "Sakura do not ever say a word about it please I don't want anyone to know. Especially Garra!" I looked at her she was freaked out of her mind thinking that he could find out.

"I won't say a word it will be our secret." I said knowing how she feels.

"Come on let's go back to the others." I said putting my arm around her and started walking.

After a while we all started to wonder where Gaara was?

"Where is Gaara?" I asked.

"Don't know? We haven't seen him since he went of to get his drink." Naruto said.

"He is probably being chased by girls right now. It is probably best not to bother him." Shikamaru said as he sat down under a tree.

I glanced over at Matsuri who was worried and a bit upset about what shikamaru said.

"Gaara isn't like that. He hates screaming girls! He may seem like a gentleman in front of them but then he says how annoying they are. Gaara is probably loosing his mind right now and will be here in a few minutes complaining." Sauske said as rested his head on his arm.

"Then why does he hang out with us?" Ino asked as she finished her food.

"It's because you guys are not crazy fans, and he feels like he can be himself with you guys." Sauske replied.

We heard girls crying. We looked around then saw a bunch of girls running by screaming "Gaara is scary!"

We looked from where they where running from and saw Gaara walking towards us. He sat down not saying a word. "Gaara stop making us lose fans!" Sauske said.

"I can't help it they are annoying!" He said eating his food.

Matsuri and me started to laugh.

**Matsuri P.O.V.**

Me Sakura, Sauske and Gaara walked home together. I could barely breath the hole time being so close to Gaara. My face was pink the hole time. As we reached there apartment Sakura said "Bye Matsuri see you tomorrow."

I yelled back saying goodby. As I walked into my apartment I opened the fridge to see what I would make for supper. As I looked around I had nothing really to eat. I decided I would get take out. I walked to the door and slipped on my shoes and walked out the door.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

"Sauske want to go out and get something to eat? We have nothing in the apartment. I yelled as he played the guitar in his room.

"You can go out! I'm not hungry!" He yelled from his room.

"Fine! But don't complain when you get hungry tonight." I said as I went to my room and grabbed my swetter and sun glaces so fans wont follow me. I walked out of the apartment building it was pooring of rain. I walked down to a good cafe and sat at the window watching the cars drive through the rain. I sat and was drinking hot chocolate to warm myself up from the cold rain.

As I watched the people walk by I saw a girl running as the rain pelted her head. She was soaking wet. As I watched her I saw her bump into a bunch of guys. They looked like they where in a gang. The girl bowed her head to apologize. The guys pushed her to the ground. I looked then realized it was Matsuri. 'What was she doing out here in the rain?'

The guys grabbed her then dragged her off behind some building. I ran out the door and ran as fast as I could across the wet road. When I got behind the old building I heard Maturity crying and screaming. I heard some one get pushed to the ground. I looked from behind the corner of the building. I saw Maturity on the ground crying and begging them to stop. The guys around her looked like they where going to hurt her. One guy slammed her back up against the wall of a building. She looked horrified. The guy held her by the neck. She was unable to breath gasping for breath. The guy then hit her in the stomach. Tears started to come down her face harder. I lost it, I ran up to him and garbed his fist before he hit her again. He got up and looked over at me and said "What do you want?"

I hit him in the face. He fell backwards to the ground. I went over to Matsuri she had cuts all over her body and face. She didn't know who I was with my hood up. She was crying in fear not knowing what was going on. I got up. The other two guys came up to me and tried to hit me. I grabbed one and pushed him into the wall. Then hit the other in the face. The one who hurt her I went up to him and grabbed him by the shirt and said "Don't you ever hurt Matsuri again! Or next time I won't go so easy on you!" I was in rage. I pushed him back down to the ground.

"Who are you?" He said. I looked back at him and pulled my hood down. I said "I'm just a singer."

Matsuri's eyes widened when she realized it was me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up against me. "Now get lost!" I said as I glared at them. The three guys ran as fast as the could out of the back of the building.

I looked at Matsuri who was crying in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her not knowing what to say. I was just relieved she wasn't to hurt. "Come on Mastsuri I will take you home." I said.

She cried in my arms as we walked to her apartment. When we reached her apartment she opened the door and I walked her inside. I sat on the couch as Matsuri went to go get me a towel to dry off. She sat on the couch beside me giving me the towel. I looked over at her and then asked "Why where you outside walking in the rain? Why did those guys attack you?"

She looked at me and told me how she just went out to go bye stuff to eat. Then it started to rain and she started to run back then ran into one of those guys and they dragged her into the back of the building. She looked at me then asked "Why where you there?"

I looked at her then said "I was just out and saw those guys take you and followed."

She looked at me "Thank you... for saving me Gaara." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

I grabbed her and held her in my arm not wanting to see her cry. "Matsuri I don't want you walking around by yourself anymore. I will come if you want to go somewhere. I don't think I would be able to bear it if you got hurt again."

I could feel her grip getting tighter "Wont you find that annoying?" She said.

"NO! Do you want me always worrying about you!" I said at her.

She looked up at me and said "You would worry?"

"Of course I would worry!" I said my voice getting a bit loud.

"Why would you worry to the point where you hit someone we are only friends."

I looked down at her "It's...It's because I … like you! I promise I won't leave you alone ever again!"

She looked up with a tear rolling down her face. "I love you Gaara!"

My body froze hearing those words. I looked down at her then said "I love you to." We smiled at each other then I slowly bent in and kissed her mouth as tears rolled down her beautiful face. We then smiled at each other and hugged till I said "Matsuki you can't tell anyone minus our friends. I don't want the girls at school to be mean to you. Also if people found out they would chase you around."

She looked at me with a smile on her face and said "As long as I have Gaara that's all I need. I will only tell our friends."

I held her in my arms my grip getting tighter thinking about what could have happened tonight to the one and only girl I love.


	5. Her tears

******Thanks for everyone who is reading my fanfic. Thanks for all of the reviews I love them. Please leave more reviews.  
**

**Sauske P.O.V.**

"Where the hell is Gaara! I am starving! There is nothing to eat and I can't leave the house because of the stupid fans!" I said as I walked around the kitchen pissed off. I stopped when I heard music coming from downstairs. "Sakura is still up? If she is still up I will go to her apartment and get some food!" I walk to Sakura's apartment and took a deep breath before I knock on the door. Sakura opened the door then looked shocked to see me "Sauske... what are you doing here?"

"Um... I was hungry and Gaara is out." I said trying to hide my slightly red face as I realized how beautiful she was.

She looked at me then opened the door fully and waved me inside. I walked into her apartment it was clean, Organized. "Sauske can you really not make your self something to eat at your age?" She said as she went to the kitchen and started to cook.

"Gaara does all of the cooking now. He said my food was cross and could kill." I said as I looked around Sakura's living room. I started to go through her Cd's and noticed she had some of my music. I smiled knowing that she listened to my music since it was all about her but she is so dense she probably never figured it out. I sighed putting back the CD.

I looked down to see an old photo album I opened it up to see it filled with pictures of me and Sakura. They where from the day we meet to the day I left. The ones from around the time I left had scribbles all over my face and said that I was a jerk and that she hates me. I flipped through the pages then noticed a picture of me and Sakura on Sakura's last birthday party I went to before I left. She didn't wright anything on it I looked at how Sakura was hugging me from behind and our smiles. I looked at the picture as I sat down on the floor. "Sauske why are you staring at my photo's?" Sakura said as she leaned over me.

"O...nothing I was gust looking at how we have changed." I said with a slight smile.

"I don't think we have changed, and hurry up I have your food ready!" She said as she grabbed my arm dragging me to the kitchen where I saw fresh tomatoes sliced, pancakes, and bacon on the table. "You still like pancakes and bacon for dinner and tomatoes right."

I was amazed how she remembered my favorite foods to eat from when I was younger. "Um... yes thank you."

"See we haven't changed!" She said with a big smile on her face.

I sat down and started to eat as she sat across from me. Her cooking was amazing a thousand times better then Gaara's. It was even better then what it was when we where kids. "So...Sauske how is it?"

"Its amazing thank you!" I said with a slight smile. Sakura looked shocked when I smiled. "So Sakura did you ever listen to my music?" I said wanting to know if she would tell the truth.

"Yeah it's hard not to. It is played everywhere you go." She said looking at me.

"Do you like it?"

"Well can I tell you a secret?" She said resting her head on her hands while looking at me.

"Um...yeah you can tell me anything." I said wondering what her secret was.

"Well I told everyone that I hated your music but I actually don't mind it. I was kinda happy when you became a singer so I could listen to you sing again. You used to always sing for me it really made me happy back then to listen to you." She said as her face went slightly pink and she smiled.

I almost passed out hearing her say that she liked it when I sang for her when we where kids. My body froze and I could barely breath. "Really?"

"Yup I always loved your voice it was like another side of you. You would always sing and play guitar only in front of me it was our secret. I loved it." She said softly.

I didn't know what to say. The only reason I became a singer was because of her, but I can never tell her that. "Yeah I liked those days to. You where the first person to ever say they like my music."

Sakura stared at me which I wish she wouldn't do because every time I saw her, my face would go pink and feel like it was burning. I thought I would get over that but I have been doing it since we where kids. I looked over at her she had gotten even more beautiful since a few years ago. I quickly looked away looking at anything else.

After a few minutes of silence "Sauske... why did you go? Why did you leave? Did you not care about me or anyone anymore? She said quietly with her head down looking at the table.

I looked over in shock hearing Sakura say that. I didn't know what to do. "Sakura I..."

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW MUCH I WAS HURT! " She screamed with tears rolling down her face, as she slammed her fist into the table and her chair falling over as she stood up. "I cried for weeks after you left. When I first heard your song I was with Matsuri and I was just trying to forget about you. We left the store to see posters of you every where. I couldn't walk around with out seeing you or hearing your voice. You never even said goodbye!"

Seeing her cry like that shocked me. Hearing her say those things I didn't know what to do. I just sat there in shock as the tears wouldn't stop flowing down her face. I got up slowly from my seat and slowly walked over to Sakura. I looked at her and started to raise my arm's and put them around her back and held her when Sakura started hitting my chest. She was screaming for me to let go of her. I held on to her refusing to let go. She still was hitting me and trying to get me to let go. After a while she stopped hitting me and her hands fell. She cried my shirt being stained by her tears. We stood there for a while as she sobbed. I had never seen her like that before. I had no clue what to do.

I picked her up (bridal style) and took her over to the couch and sat down and placed her beside me. She hugged me not letting go while she still cried. "Sakura I am sorry."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you Sauske." We sat there for while and didn't talk at all it was silent but it didn't matter because we where with each other. I also never answered her questions.

It was now around midnight and I decided to go home so Sakura could go to bed. She walked me to the door and said "Good night Sauske thanks for tonight." with a smile on her face.

I smiled back and replied "Thanks for the food Sakura it was delicious." and walked away to the stairs. As I walked up the stairs I thought about Sakura and how I had hurt her over the years. "I'm pathetic" I said to myself. As I walked down the hallway I saw Gaara coming out of the elevator. "Gaara what are you doing just getting home?" I asked shocking him he looked like he was in a gaze.

"Hu...what? Sauske what are you doing here?" He said shocked to see me.

"Was at Sakura's eating. So where were you and why are you just getting home now when you said you where just going out for dinner?" I said as we walked into the apartment.

Gaara looked over at me and said "It's a long story." as he sat down on a chair.

I went and sat on the couch and looked over to Gaara who then told me about how Matsuri got attacked and how he confessed his love for her and that they are now dating. I smiled knowing how happy this made him. Since he had fallen for Matsuri as soon as he meet her.

(Flash back 3 days after the first day of school)

"Hey Sauske."

"What is it Gaara I am watching TV." I said just wanting to watch the show.

"What do you think of Matsuri?" He said as he tried to hide his face.

My eyes looked over at him in shock. "Gaara don't tell me you like Matsuri."

"Shut up! I was just wondering what you thought about her!" He said his face all red.

This was the first time I had ever saw Gaara liking a girl. "Matsuri Is a good friend I have know her since we where kids. She is to kind for her own good and can be protective over her friends. She loves to help others and hates to see others cry. Gaara how do you feel for Matsuri?" I asked already knowing what the answer would be.

Gaara looked up and said "She is kind,beautiful, smart and will always help people. She talks to me like I am a normal person and that I am not famous. She always helps me and she always has a smile on her face. I think I am ...Um... starting to ...fall in love with Matsuri. He said not being able to look at me. "I can't even look at her without my face felling hot."

"Don't worry Gaara it will all work out just tell her how you feel and I am sure she will feel the same way." I said as I got up and patted his back. "Anyway night."

"Thanks Sauske."

(End of flashback)

"Congrats Gaara for telling her how you feel. I am happy for the both of you." I said as I got up and started to head for my room to go to sleep. "O and Gaara if you make her cry I will beat the crap out of you. Night." I said as I turned off the lights.

"No worry's about that Sauske." He said as he sat in the dark.

**Thanks for reading. :) I will update soon.**


	6. The new love

**Hello readers. Sorry for the long awaited update I was busy with school and stuff. I am really sorry if there are mistakes my friend who edits it has been busy and hasn't been able to do it so i'm sorry. **

**And i know i changed Sasuke's personality a bit but it is a fanfiction so i just felt like writing him like that.  
**

**Sakura's p.o.v.**

Knock...Knock...Knock "What is that?" I said as I rubbed my eyes as I slowly got up out of my bed. Knock...Knock...Knock "Some one at the door? Who would come to my apartment this early in the morning?" I slowly walked to the door and opened it only to be pushed to the floor by someone tackling me. "Sakura! Sakura you won't believe what happened to me yesterday!" Matsuri yelled.

"Matsuri? What are you doing here?" I look over to the clock and see that it is 6am. "Matsuri! It is 6 am you are not supposed to come here for an hour and a half." I screamed at her angry that she woke me up early. I wanted to sleep.

"I now Sakura. I am just really excited and had to come over and tell you. I have been up for two hours already and have been dieing to come over here." She said as she used her puppy dog eyes to make me forgive her.

I slowly pushed her off of me and started to walk toward the kitchen. "Alright tell me while I eat my breakfast." I said as I covered my mouth as I yawned. As I made my pancakes I looked behind me to where Matsuri was practically jumping out of her chair. I smiled to myself and slightly laughed at seeing her like that. I grabbed my food and sat down. "Alright Matsuri what is it you wanted to tell me so badly?" I then started to drink my Orange juice.

"Gaara and I are dating!" She said with a huge smile on her face. I started to choke on the orange juice as it went down my throat. I slammed my glass down on the table as i choked. Matsuri stood up and came over to me asking me if I was alright. After a minute I caught my breath and slowly said "I'm...alright Matsuri." She went back and sat in here chair. "Wait... you and Gaara are dating Matsuri when the hell did this happen? How did this happen?" I screamed at her.

Matsuri then told me about what happened last night and how Gaara saved her. While she was telling the story I couldn't even eat because still in shock about how they are dating. "Yeah also we kissed it was really nice it was like out of a fairy tail." She said with a smile on her face.

"What! You guys have already kissed! You had only been dating for like a minute and you already kissed!" I yelled at her.

"Sakura its alright." Matsuri said a bit of fear in her eyes.

"My little sister is all grown up now. What happened to that sweet little girl I once new." I said as I held her pretending to cry. "Matsuri are you happy?"

"Yes I am very happy." Matsuri said with a big smile on her face.

I looked down at her and said "I am happy for you Matsuri. You deserve to be happy."

Matsuri and me smiled at each other then I ran off to my bed room. "Sakura where are you going?"

"To get changed for school." I yelled back. I got changed and walked to the front door and yelled for Marsuri to come.

"Sakura where are we going?" Matsuri said confused as she walked out of the kitchen. To the door.

"We are going upstairs to Sasuke's and Gaara's. Now hurry up." I said as I opened the door. Matsuri ran over and slipped on her shoes and walked out into the hall. I locked the door and we linked arms and skipped to the stairs. When we got to Sasuke's and Gaara's door I told Matsuri to knock. "No Sakura you can do it." She said with a smile. She was probably freaking out about seeing Gaara. I knocked on the door and we slowly heard foot steps coming closer to the door on the other side. The door slowly opened and Gaara appeared. "Hey Gaara." I said to him while he looked at me then looked at Matsuri and had gave her a small smile.

"Good morning Sakura, Matsuri." Gaara said.

"Morning Gaara," Matsuri said smiling at him.

We all stood there for a minute no one was talking.

"Gaara are you going to let me and your girlfriend in yet." I said He looked over and his eyes winded.

He then smiled and said "If you know then could you not have told me that a minute ago." he said as he grabbed Matsuri's hand and guided us inside not letting go of Matsuri's hand.

We went and sat in the living room Matsuri and Gaara sitting beside each other. Gaara's hand wrapped around Matsuri's shoulder holding her close. "Where is Sasuke?" I asked noticing he was no where around.

"He is probably in his room asleep he was writing music till really late last night. I woke up at three in the morning to get a drink and he was still up in his room. Sakura can you go wake him up his room is the last one on the left." Gaara said pointing down the hallway.

"Sure." As I walked down to the hall to where Sasuke's room was I knocked on the door a few times but no answer. I slowly turned the door handle and opened the door. Sauske's room was pretty big and was painted his favorite color blue. It was very clean and organized except for his desk. I walked over to his desk and saw sheet music all over it. I picked some up and started to read them. As I was putting them back down I noticed a picture frame upside down. I picked it up to and turned it to face me. My eyes winded when I saw the picture was of me and Sasuke on my birthday when I was hugging him from behind. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Why does he have this picture." A tear rolled off of my face and dropped onto the picture. I quickly wiped my eyes and placed the picture down. I looked over at Sasuke who was still asleep on his bed.

I slowly walked over to his bed and started shaking his shoulder a few times to wake him up. He slowly turned over and muttered "Leave me alone I want to sleep."

"Calm on Sasuke time to get up." I said as I kept on shacking him. He lifted his head up from his pillow and said "Sakura? What are you doing in my room so early?"

"I came to wake you up. We have to leave for school soon." I said slightly giggling because he was so out of it.

He put his head back down into his pillow and after a few seconds he jumped up and said "Sakura!" With a shocked face.

"Hello Sasuke." I said looking at him with a smile. His hair was all messed up and he had black circles under his eyes from not getting enough sleep.

"Umm..." Sasuke looked around his room looking at anything but me then looked behind me towards his desk. He then looked back at me and got up and grabbed my shoulder and pushed me out of his room. "I'll be ready in ten minutes." and slammed the door in my face.

I looked at the closed door for a minute and walked away back to Gaara and Matsuri who where talking on the couch all lovey dovey. I flopped myself on a chair as Gaara and Matsuri looked over at me. "Where is Sasuke?" Matsuri asked.

"Getting ready. He is so rude in the mornings." I said with a annoyed face. Matsuri and Gaara looked at me and both slightly laughed.

"He is rude and always very pissed off in the morning." Gaara said laughing.

"Hn..." We all look over to see Sasuke starring at us in the entrance to the living room. He walked off into the kitchen and opened the fridge and poured himself something to drink.

Me and Matsuri look at each other and giggled as Sasuke glared at Gaara. Gaara looked like he was going to cry because of Sasukes glare. "Well let's get going." I said saving Gaara from Sasuke's death stare. We all started to walk towards the school Gaara and Matsuri not really talking to each other so no one thinks they are dating.

When we got to school we heard girls start to scream seeing Sasuke and Gaara. You could see the anger in Gaara's face being separated from Matsuri and Sasuke was just in a really bad mood. Matsuri's face was filled with anger but she brushed it off and went straight towards our table where Tenten, Ino and Hinata sat with Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto. She sat down really mad which made everyone glare at her.

"Umm... Matsuri are you alright?" Tenten said looking a bit afraid as Matsuri glared at her. Tenten did a slight yelp and hid behind Neji.

"Don't worry she will be fine she is just in a bad mood right now." I said as Matsuri slammed her head against the table. I patted her head softly as everyone glared in confusion.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" We all heard Gaara scream at the group of girls around him and Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at them like usual. The girls ran away screaming and Sasuke and Gaara came and sat down beside me and Matsuri.

Gaara was really mad and everyone was scared of him more then they are of Sasuke. Matsuri just sat there feeling relieved that Gaara was beside her and not some crazy fan girls. Gaara leaned up and rested his head against Matsuri's arm.

Everyone looked at him and Gaara realized that they didn't know they where dating. Gaara looked up and said "I have news guys."

Everyone looked at him with a confused face except Ino and Tenten who where practically jumping out of there seats wanting to know. "Me and Matsuri are dating." He said with a smile on his face. "But you guys can't tell anyone." Ino started to fall backwards in shock but Shikamaru caught her. Tenten's and Neji's mouth dropped open. Henata just smiled not really surprised and Naruto for once in his life didn't know what to say.

"My little Matsuri got a boyfriend before me!" Ino said breaking of the silence.

"When did this happen? How did this happen? Why didn't you ever tell us you liked him?" Ino and Tenten started to ask so many questions at once you couldn't understand what they where saying.

Matsuri just smiled a bit scared as Gaara didn't pay any attention to them and just smiled at Matsuri. "Sakura!" Ino and Tenten yelled at me in unison.

I looked over at them slowly. "Why are you not shocked? They are DATING!" Ino and Tenten screamed at me.

"Well first I new she liked him. Second she told me this morning at 6am." I stated to them as there faces dropped.

"How come Sakura got to know you liked Gaara and we didn't get to!? Why didn't you tell us at 6am." Ino and Tenten said looking back at Matsuri who's face was slightly pink with embarrassment. She had a slight smile on her face and was trying to calm the two girls down. I looked and smiled at my friend seeing her so happy.

As the school day went on Ino and Tenten where still in shock after hearing about what happened to Matsuri last night and how Gaara came to her rescue. They have been calling him prince Gaara all day and Matsuri princess Matsuri. Gaara was annoyed by the name and Matsuri just giggled.

At the end of the day Matsuri, Gaara, Sasuke and me where all standing around the school gates. Everyone else had already gone back home and there was no one around. "Gaara hurry up we have to go to band practice now. Lee and Kankuro will be mad if we are late again." Sasuke said as there car pulled up for them.

"We where just there two days ago." Gaara complained not wanting to leave Matsuri.

"Yes and we have three new songs we have to practice." Sasuke said his voice sounding like he was getting a bit annoyed.

Gaara sighed then said "Fine I will go."

"By Gaara, Sasuke have fun." I said.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said and Gaara wasn't listening to me just looking at Matsuri.

"By" Matsuri said to Gaara.

"By Matsuri." Gaara said as he glanced around making sure no one else was around the quickly tilted her head and Kissed her.

Sasuke and me where standing beside each other and shocked at what Gaara was doing in front of us. Me and Sasuke looked at each other for a second the quickly looked away from each other. My face going slightly pink.

Gaara let Matsuri go and said "I love you." Matsuri just smiled at him and said "I love you to."

Sasuke and Gaara started to head for there car to leave when Sasuke stopped and turned around to look at us. "Sakura do you need a ride home? We can drop you off." Sasuke asked since it was getting late.

"NO me and Matsuri like walking it's not to far." I replied. Sasuke looked at us for a minute then started to walk again to his car. As they drove off me and Matsuri started heading home together.

"That was some kiss huh Matsuri." I asked smirking at her.

"S-shut up Sakura." Matsuri said her hole face going completely red. I just started to laughing at my friend who was like a love sick puppy.

As I get home I took my shoes off and walk into my kitchen and get a glass of water. I glance over to my calender where I see something circled in red I look at it closely to see that it say's it's my birthday next Saturday.

**Thanks for reading. :) Please leave a review. And the next chapter is Sasuke and Sakura on Sakura's birthday. It will be alot of fluffy i think and really cute.**


	7. Birthday Morning

******Hey people. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. Thanks for the reviews I love them.  
**

* * *

_**Sasuke's p.o.v.**_

We where all sitting in the recording room listening to our new song. Kankuro was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Gaara sitting in a chair chugging down a coke. I was laying on the couch my arm covering my face. Lee was walking around randomly when I heard him say "What's this in red on the calender?"

"I don't know. Read it if you are so curious." Kankuro said.

I rolled over onto my side blocking out my stupid band mates.

"Umm.." Lee said trying to read it.

"What does it say Lee?" Gaara asked.

"Umm... It says o my god its Sakura's birthday on Saturday!" Lee yelled. I jolted up from laying on the couch in shock that I had forgotten Sakura's birthday. I never forget that day.

Kankuro, Lee and Gaara looked over at me as I jolted up so fast. They all had shocked faces except for Gaara who looked at me and said in a playful voice making fun of me. "Sasuke did you forget Sakura's birthday, how sad."

I stared at him with one of my famous death stares. "No I didn't forget." I lied to him.

"Then why did you jump up like that Sasuke?" Gaara said with an evil smile on his face which was making me feel stupid.

"Sasuke you forgot Sakura's birthday that's horrible!" Lee ran over and yelled in my face.

"That's sad considering she is all you ever think about. And since all of our songs are about her or how you love her." Kankuro said to me. I looked up pissed off that they where saying all this stuff to me.

"So Sasuke why did you forget?" Gaara asked looking over at me out of the corner of his eye still drinking his coke.

I looked up at him not really knowing what to say to that. I sat there quietly and lowered my head looking down at the ground. "I don't know" I said to them in a quite voice.

I could feel Gaara look over at me "Sasuke don't lie" he said to me. He was going to make me say it one way or the other.

"It's because I'm with her every day now. I get to see her everyday. For the past few years I would send her presents and give them to her parents to give them to her, she didn't even know it was from me." My head was still down looking at the ground. "I don't know why I didn't remember it."

"Yeah the only reason you became a singer was to help her family out so she wouldn't have to leave her friends and school." Kankuro said.

The room went silent for a minute until Gaara asked "So...what are you going to do for her birthday?"

I leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. I though about it for a minute then said "I will think of something."

Gaara just smirked at me. Lee started mumbling something about what to get Sakura. I sat there looking at nothing thinking of what I could get Sakura.

(Next Friday, Day Before Sakura's birthday)

"So...Sasuke did you figure out what to get Sakura." Kankuro asked me I was kind of surprised that he even remembered.

"Uh..." I was cut off when Lee came up beside me sayingg "I got Sakura a picture of a cherry blossom tree and a actual little cherry blossom tree." In my mind he was to excited and annoying. "What did you get her Garra?" Lee asked excited to hear.

"Me and Matsuri got her a present you will have to wait to see it." He said that only to bug Lee which was making him more annoying.

"So Sasuke what did you get Sakura?" Gaara asked looking at me with a playful tone in his voice.

"Not saying."

"Why not Sasuke? I want to know." Lee said whinnying at me I really just wanted to hit him across the face.

I look over at the clock and see that it says 9:17pm. "Come on Gaara let's go." I said as I got up and swung my coat over my shoulder walking towards the door. Gaara got up and followed me out the door.

In the car on the way home I was driving as Gaarra sat in the passenger seat on his phone probably talking to Matsuri.

"So what's your plan Sasuke?" Gaara said looking straight ahead not looking over at me.

"You don't need to know." I said not wanting him to bug me about it.

"As cold as ever Sasuke." He said as he let a chuckle out. "I have no idea why she has put up with you for all these years."

"Hn." We spent the rest of the ride in silence. The only sound was the radio which was on quietly.

We walk to the elevator and headed to our floor. We walk inside our apartment and I got a drink. I open a drink and chugged it down.

We sat there for a minute and I started to walk towards the door again.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Gaara said as he watched me leave walking down the hallway.

"Walk" I said as I started to walk out the door when I heard him say.

"Say hi to Sakura for me."

I walked down to Sakura's apartment and knocked on the door. I stood there waiting for her to answer the door. I heard foot steps on the other side of the door coming closer.

The door swung open to show me Sakura on the other side of the door. Her face looked shocked and confused. "H-hello Sasuke. What's up?"

"I'm picking you up at 8am tomorrow I want to take you somewhere." I said as I turned around and started to walk away. I glanced back at Sakura as she stood in her door way speechless. I keep walking and go back to the apartment.

"How did it go?" Gaara asked as he turned the T.V down to hear me. I ignored him and walked straight to my room and flopped down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling looking at nothing.

I smiled to myself thinking about me and Sakura from when we where younger. I looked over at the picture of the two of us. We where always together and always smiling. "I miss those days."

I rolled over onto my side and started to fall asleep hoping for daylight to come.

_**Sakura p.o.v.**_

"Did Sasuke just say he is picking me up tomorrow?" I watched as he walked down the hallway and up the stairs. I walked inside then headed towards my book shelf with my photo album. I grabbed one and headed towards my room.

I flopped myself on the bed the photo album beside me. I but the book on my lap and slowly opened it. I looked through each page which where mostly pictures of me and Sasuke but he was scratched out on most of them.

I looked at the back of the book where there where my favorite pictures of us. The only ones that I couldn't destroy. I looked through them and smiled. When I reached the end I saw my favorite picture it was of me hugging him from behind. The one he had in his room.

I laid down and thought about why he had that picture. I closed my eyes and sleep soon came over me.

(Morning)

I woke up to banging on my door. I rolled over and fell out of the bed. I slowly got back up and slowly walked to the door. I opened the door to see a angry Sasuke standing at my front door, "Sasuke?" I asked confused.

"Yeah it's Sasuke. How long where you going to make me wait out here?" He said his arms where crossed over his chest and he looked mad.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your so useless in the morning. I said I was going to pick you up at 8:00 and it is already 8:15. Plus you look like you just rolled out of bed." He said as he started walking into my apartment.

"Well good morning to you to." I said sarcastically and walked passed him heading towards my room.

"Hurry up." He said as he sat down on my chair and started to play his guitar.

"Give me fifteen minutes to have a shower and get changed." I hoped into the shower and washed myself off. Got changed into a pink top and a white skirt, did my hair and walked back out to hear Sasuke playing guitar and singing.

His voice was like an angel and his playing was amazing. When he sang it was a completely different side off him. It was like he was in his own little world. When he sang in front off crowds his voice sounds different but when he just sang for himself he sounded amazing.

I sat there quietly as he sang not noticing my presence or so I thought. "Took you long enough." He got up and looked at me his eyes looking at me from head to toe. "Alright let's go."

He started heading towards the door. "Where are we going?"

"Out"

"Thanks that helps so much." I said sarcastically as I walked to the door.

He opened the door and walked into the hall I followed stopping at the door. He turned around and said "come on it'll be fun. I promise." I smiled at him. We walked out of the building and down the streets. Sasuke had a hood covering his face so crazy fan girls wouldn't attack him. We walked in silence till Sasuke said "Want a coffie." I nodded my head yes. "Okay stay here, I'll be right back."

I stood there as Sasuke walked away. I looked around to see a garden with beautiful flowers. I looked down at the flowers admired by there beauty. I didn't even hear Sasuke come back. "Sakura"

I turned around to see Sasuke looking at me. He handed me my coffee. "Thanks." I said as I smiled at him. He looked away from me then grabbed my hand says "come on I want to take you somewhere."

"Sasuke where are we going?" I said as he dragged me.

He turned around and smiled at me "It's a surprise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. **


	8. Birthday part 2

_****_**He****y guys, here is the next chap I tried to get it out as fast as I could and it only took six day's to post so that's not bad. Thanks for the reviews they were great. Please leave more.**

* * *

_**Sakura's p.o.v.**_

Sasuke was dragging me off somewhere. He was holding onto my hand as we walked down the street. My face had a slight blush. I didn't know where he was talking me. "Sasuke where are we going?" I asked.

He turned around and smirked at me. "You'll see." I pouted at him.

We walked a little further only to reach Sasuke's music studio. "You brought me to your music studio?" I asked as we stood in front of the studio.

"Just come on." He said as he started walking into the parking lot. He walked over to a red mustang and opened the passenger side door. "Get in." He said. I got in the car and Sasuke shut the door walking around to the other side.

"You made me walk all the way here to get your car." I asked as he sat down and started the car.

"I wanted to walk around with you." He said.

My face went a slight pink color. "Um where are you taking me?" I asked as he started driving.

"Not telling." He said as he looked over at me and smirked. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

After a few minutes of driving "Sasuke can you put the radio on?" I asked.

"Sure" he said as he turned the radio on.

After a few songs the radio started to play Sauske's band most popular song. I looked over at Sasuke who looked at me and smiled looking embarrassed. After a few seconds I started to lightly sing the song to myself. "You know this song?" Sasuke said raising a brow at me.

"Yes, everyone knows this song. It's my favorite song by you guys." I said as I continued to sing softly. I looked over at Sasuke who had a slight pink color on his face. "Hey Sasuke, how do you come up with all of these songs. The words are so meaning full and sound like they are from the heart." I said as I continued to look at him.

He looked over at me with his face a slight pink. "Umm I don't know." He said as he looked back to the road.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued singing softly. After a few more minutes me and Sasuke were singing as we drove down the highway. I was smiling widely as we sang it reminded me of when we where little.

As I was thinking I didn't even notice that the car had stopped. I looked out the front window to see that I was at Sasuke's family's house. It was huge his family was very rich before Sasuke became a singer. "Sasuke why are we here?" I asked as I looked over at him and he just smiled back.

He got out of the car and walked over to my side opening the door for me. I got out and he grabbed my hand running. "Sasuke where are we going?" I said as he dragged me.

We ran through the huge garden. We stopped when we reached the water fountain in the middle of the garden. I put my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. "Here, make a wish." Sasuke said. I looked up to see him holding a penny in front of my face.

I looked at him in confusion. I then looked over and saw the beautiful fountain. I smiled when I remembered the fountain.

Flashback Sakura's 8th birthday

"Sakura come this way." A young Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand and started running.

They stopped in front of a beautiful fountain. "Here" The young boy said holding out a penny to the girl.

"What's this for Sasuke?" She asked as she looked at the penny in his hands.

He placed the penny in her hands and said "you make a wish on the penny and toss it into the fountain then your wish will come true."

They both made a wish and tossed there penny's into the fountain.

End of Flashback

I smiled as I took the penny Sasuke was holding in front of me. I closed my eyes and made my wish then tossed the penny into the water. I watched it sink to the bottom when I heard a small splash. I looked over to see another penny sinking into the water. "What did you wish for?" Sasuke asked.

"Not telling or It won't come true." I said as I smiled at him. I had really missed spending my birthdays with Sasuke.

"Come on we have another place to go to." He said as we started walking grabbing my hand. My face went a slight pink color. We walked towards the end of the garden reaching a beautiful forest.

Me and Sasuke walked around the forest. I warped my arms around Sasuke's arm and leaned my head against his shoulder. I couldn't keep a smile off of my face as I remembered me and Sasuke together in this forest when we where kids.

Flash back

"Sasuke slow down." I said as I ran after him.

"Hurry up." He said as he slowed down so I could catch him. He grabbed my hand as we ran through the forest. We reached the little pond that we always played at. There was a beautiful tree in the middle of the little field beside the pond.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I asked as Sasuke grabbed a sharp rock and started to carve something into the tree.

"There" he said as he backed away. I looked up and say the words 'Sasuke and Sakura best friends for life' carved into the tree.

I smiled and gave him a huge hug.

End of Flash back.

"Sakura." Sasuke said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the same beautiful pond that was like a mini lake and the beautiful tree still here. I walked over to the tree and smiled as I saw the words still carved into the tree. I placed my hand on top of the words and smiled even more as tears starting to form in my eyes.

I turned around to see Sasuke standing a few steps behind me. I quickly ran over and wrapped my arms around him giving him a big hug. "Thank you Sasuke, for bring me here." I said as I tried to stop the tears.

After a few seconds Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. "Your welcome." After a few minutes Sasuke and me slowly backed away from each other. We looked into each others eyes or faces only a few inches apart which made me blush. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Sasuke walked over to the tree and grabbed a sharp rock and started to carve something else into the tree. I looked over when he backed away and saw 'Sasuke and Sakura together forever.' I smiled as I hugged him again.

"Come on I have a surprise for you." Sasuke said as he grabbed my hand and started to walked away.

We walked towards the pond. My eyes widened when I saw a little row boat. "S-Sauske." I said as I looked over at him only to see him smile at me.

Flash back

"Hey Sasuke know what I want to do someday." I said as we sat looking at the pond.

"What?" He said as he looked over at me.

"I want to go on a row boat and go around the pond." I said as I smiled looking at the beautiful pond.

"Okay, I promise I will make that happen." He said as he smiled at me.

"I look forward to it." I smiled at him.

End of flash back

"Sasuke you remembered that promise." I said in shock that he remembered something we said from so long ago.

"Of course I remembered" he said as he grabbed my hand and started walking towards the row boat. "Get in" he said. I sat down in the row boat and Sasuke sat down in front of me.

After a few minutes of Sasuke rowing we reached the middle of the pond. Sasuke stopped rowing. I looked around at all of the beautiful tree's and flowers. "Sasuke It's so beautiful." I said in amazement. The sun was getting ready to set soon. The sky was filled with red, pink and oranges.

"Sakura I have something for you." Sasuke said which made me look over at him. He pulled a small wrapped box out of his pocket. "Here Happy Birthday" he said as he gave me the box.

I opened the box to see a beautiful heart shaped necklace. It was gold and had the small rubies on one side of it. It was also on a gold chain. Tears started to form in my eyes. I had never seen such a beautiful necklace. I took it out of the box and looked at it. As it slowly spun around I saw something on the back. I turned it around to see 'Love Sasuke' on the back. I smiled at it then looked up to see Sasuke looking at me.

"Thank you Sasuke this is the best present ever." I said as I put the necklace on.

"Your welcome." He said as he gave me a small smile.

"Sasuke how did you remember all of this? I said I wanted to do this when I was like eight." I said to him.

He looked at me then looked away looking out at the pond. "How could I forget when you are all I ever thought about." He said softly.

My face went a deep red and my heart started to beat rapidly. 'What did he just say? Did he just say that he always thought about me?' I thought. "What? You thought about me?" I asked my face beat red and my voice shaky.

He looked over at me. "You have always been on my mind since the moment I first meet you." My face went a even deeper red if that was possible and It felt like my face was on fire. "Sakura you have always been on my mind even when I was gone you were all I thought about." I didn't know what to do or say. I was in shock I never thought Sasuke Uchiha would be saying this to me. "Sakura" he took a deep breath "I love you."

My eyes widened in shock. Tears starting to roll down my face. Sasuke placed his hand on my face and wiped the tears away. "Sasuke" I said through my tears.

"I never thought I would be able to talk to you like this. I never thought I would be able to tell you that I love you. I never thought that you would still want to be my friend after me leaving." Sasuke said softly looking into my eyes. "Thank you Sakura." He said then kissed my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Sasuke I always thought about you. You never left my mind. Even though I was mad at you for leaving and pretended to hate you I actually missed you more then anything. I would have given anything to see you again." Tears were running down my face like crazy and my breathing was heavy. I removed him from my hug.

Sasuke looked me in the eyes. "Sakura please be my girl friend." He said softly. I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Yes" I said softly. Sasuke then leaned in and kissed me. The sun was now setting and it felt like one of those kisses that only happen in the movies but this was no movie this was real. We parted and smiled at each other. "I love you Sakura." He said.

"And I love you." I said back.

It was now dark and the moon was shining down brightly. Fire fly's where flying around the pond giving us some light. After a few minutes of sitting in the middle of the pond Sasuke rowed us back to land. We stared to walk back hand in hand. We made it to the Garden and walked to the Fountain. I looked at the fountain and smiled. "The fountain really does make your wishes come true." I said softly.

"Yep" Sasuke said.

"What did you wish for?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled. "For you and me to be together."

I smiled at him "seems like we wished for the same thing." I said then kissed his cheek.

We drove home talking about random things. "Sakura we can't tell anyone about us okay. We can tell our friends but we will have to be like Gaara and Matsuri. I don't want you to get hurt by stupid crazy fan girls and other people." He said.

"Okay" I said.

We drove home and ended up on at my door. "Thank you for today Sasuke" I said.

"Any thing for you" he said then kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him then opened my door. "Surprise!" Everyone screamed. My eyes widened in shock. I looked over at Sasuke to see If he new about this. He shrugged his shoulder looking at me. "Happy birthday Sakura!" Matsuri came over and gave me a hug dragging me inside.

It seems my birthday was still only beginning.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
